A new Purpose, A new hero
by The Source
Summary: Cole makes a decision, whether to return to Earth and train a new warrior, or stay in the Wastelands for eternity searching for a reason to live
1. The Return

A new Purpose, a new Hero  
  
Chapter 1: The Return  
  
This story takes place after Cole is vanquished in the alternate universe, about three months.  
  
The Demonic Wastelands.  
  
A lone figure sat atop a cliff in the Wastelands, alone and depressed Cole Turner pondered his existence, was he merely a play toy for God? Was his purpose sole one of amusement for the greater powers? Will he ever find peace? Cole stood and began generating energy balls and throwing them into the sky in the distance, this was Cole's only pass time in this realm of nothingness. The loneliness had not taken its toll on Cole, in fact it had given him time to think, but unfortunately all his thinking yielded more questions than answers.  
  
"Why can't I die", Cole thought "this is getting ridiculous, Phoebe doesn't want me, or need me any more, what's the point, I've lived a long enough life, 115 years will give me plenty to brag about in hell, why the hell is it that I always get stuck in this pitiful place?"  
  
When Cole arrived in the Wastelands three months ago, he went through the same process he did last time. He had picked up dozens of new powers, making himself immortal, and invincible once again, though he really didn't see the point. Though he had decided to be good, and never again let his demonic powers corrupt him into evil, his original reason to be one of the good guys was gone, and not only that was gone, but his sole purpose for living was gone also.  
  
"Living without Phoebe isn't really living", he thought, "she had brought me out of the dark shade of evil, and then lost faith in me when I was possessed. Possessed dammit! I didn't even do anything, I fought it every step of the way, just because I lost, doesn't give her the right to lose faith in me. Wait a minute, what does this mean.am I.could it be.am I over her?"  
  
Just as Cole finished this thought he sensed something, it was faint, but incredibly powerful, it had the feel of a Warren witch, but it also was demonic, it was puzzling, he had no idea where such a power could be coming from. Maybe this was it, maybe this was his opportunity, his reason for returning to Earth. If he could find this power, and train its wielder to use his powers for good, he would surely be able to find redemption in the afterlife. He would no longer have to worry about being cast into hell, and being caught in the nest the Wasteland was, and be forced to live another life of burden. He would go to Heaven, and be with the angels, and hopefully, before he died, he would be able to find his father's soul, and send it to Heaven, releasing it from Earth. Then if he ever got to heaven, he could finally meet his father. This decided it, if he had a chance to lead a new life to good, save his soul, and meet his father, returning to Earth held more promise than he had thought. With this, Cole stepped back, took one last look at the Wasteland and blurred out, hoping for another chance at redemption. 


	2. Hope Discovered

A new Purpose, A new Hero  
  
I do not own charmed or any of its characters  
  
Chapter 2: Hope Discovered  
  
The first thing Cole noticed as he blurred into the world was the air. It was no longer arid, or wreaking with the stench of death, it was clean, and hopeful, and this made Cole happy.  
  
He began walking around trying to get himself acclimated to the feeling of being back on Earth. He had no money, but he was sure he could conjure some up if he needed it  
  
"That won't hurt anybody, in fact its nothing compared to the good I'm going to do," he thought.  
  
So Cole conjured some money and bought a hot dog. The nearest he could tell was that he was somewhere in Washington DC.  
  
"Figures, the most powerful member of the Warren Clan, lives a coast way from them, pretty smart," Cole laughed. "So now how am I gonna find him, you'd think that a power this enormous would be easier to sense, unless, no it couldn't be, he doesn't have his powers yet, then how did I sense him? Whatever, I've just gotta find him."  
  
Cole sensed for him one last time and then blurred in that direction.  
  
***  
  
He was sixteen years old, stubborn, angry, and dangers, but despite this Jack O'Brien wanted to do good. Although he often had fits of anger where he lost control, and a negative attitude towards people, he was fighting something he couldn't beat, yet, and all he wanted to do was overcome it and show the world that he wasn't evil. Little did Jack know, that anger management wasn't the solution to his anger, it was control, over the demon lurking inside of him, waiting for any moment of anger, to seize control, and do as much damage as he could. Despite his problem, he was a lucky kid, he had the love of his mother, the pride of his father, and unfortunately the jealousy and hatred of his brother. He knew nothing of his past, from a biological standpoint, his mother had been adopted as an infant, and he and his family had no idea what secrets her blood held, it was just curiosity, that made him wonder, until now.  
  
*** Cole had found him. He was in a school. As Cole walked down the hallway he thought about how he never actually went to school. It was all training for killing, when he was a child. Just then an elderly librarian looking woman asked,  
"Is there anyway that I can help you sir"  
  
"No I'm just browsing thank you" Cole replied with a slight laugh, he always wanted to say that.  
  
As Cole approached Jack's classroom, he wondered how he was going to figure out which kid was the one he was looking for. He decided he would simply enter the classroom and stop time. That would give him enough time to sense the power, and read his mind. Cole was dying to know this kids ancestry. Cole entered the room, and then was almost knocked over by the amount of power he sensed.  
  
"This is ridiculous," Cole thought, "This kid doesn't even have his powers yet, and he almost knocked me on my ass, this is gonna be great."  
  
Cole walked over to Jack's desk and put his hand over his head,  
  
"Let the mind reading begin," Cole thought.  
  
As Cole entered Jack's mind he found something resembling a lock box, Cole drifted to it and tried to open it. Since he hadn't found anything else anywhere in the kids mind this must be it, and someone really doesn't want him to know it. Cole began to hit the box with all of his power until it sprung open. A sea of information engulfed Cole, and suddenly he had all of the answers he wanted.  
  
Michael grandmother, was the half sister of Penelope Halliwell (Grams). This sister, Paula, was the daughter of the Charmed Ones' great grandmother, and a former Source! Paula was raised by another family of witches, and never knew her true family.  
  
"No wonder he's so powerful, this kid is part Source, part Warren Witch' Cole thought.  
  
Just then more "memories" hit him. Paula manifested her Wiccan powers, but never her demonic ones, because they were to vast for he to control. Later in her life, Paula, had a child with a warlock, a child that the warlock felt should never have been born. "So he's part warlock too, this is getting intriguing."  
  
Paula put that child, Jack's mother, up for adoption, but not before binding her powers. Now Jack's mother, Mary, had children, and the binding had held through, until now. Jack's inner demon was trying to break out, and without full control of his powers, Jack would be evil, and a plague to the world.  
  
Cole left Jack's mind. "okay" he thought, "I've gotta tell him, for his own good and for mine, hell for the entire damn world's good."  
  
Cole stepped back, and waved his hand, releasing Jack from the halt in time.  
  
As Jack looked around the room and saw everyone frozen in time, and that there was a strange man standing next to him he said, "What the hell happened, and who the hell are you?"  
  
"That's easy," Cole said, "but do you know who you are?"  
  
"Most of the time, but dude, I asked you first"  
  
" That you did, My name his Cole Turner, and I am more like you than any of these people you surround yourself with on a daily basis."  
  
"How do you figure that," Michael asked.  
  
"Like you, I am a demon, a quality I can guarantee you none of you friends have," Cole replied.  
  
"So wait you've got powers, no kidding of course you've got powers, you stopped time in this entire room, but I'd guess that you've got more that than don't you."  
  
"Yeah I do," Cole said, "But mine are not important, yours are, Michael I know how you feel, you have something inside you, and you can't control it, and I'll guarantee you its not some big, bulky, green monster with a limited vocabulary. It is possibly one of the strongest evils in the world, but it is balanced by you inner desire to do good. I want to help you, I was once true evil, I killed and pillaged, and I'm not proud of that, but I came out of the dark, through love, now your not in the dark now, I can keep you out of it, and I can give you powers beyond your imagination."  
  
"You know, Cole, I would love to, there is really no point in my being here, for school at least, but how do I explain where I've gone, I'm betting this isn't some after school activity."  
  
"You right its not," Cole answered.  
  
"So you see the problem, if I left, people would ask questions, and my parents would be devastated."  
  
"I see your dilemma, but summers coming, and you've got a good three months off right?"  
  
"Right"  
  
"Well, I'm lawyer, without a firm, but I can get my job back anytime I want. I can tell you mother and father, that you've been selected to be my intern and learn the ropes of law, and you can come back here anytime you want."  
  
"Ok Cole, I'm in"  
  
***  
  
So they went to it, Cole met with Jack's parents, and by the time all of the arrangements were made, Jack was off to intern with Cole at Jackman, Carter, and Kline, and little did everyone in Jack's life know, he was off to train, to become one of the most powerful magical forces ever. Cole had scanned his mind again, and found a "list" of all of the powers Jack was going to be able to develop. Energy balls, Flickering (Cole figured it was another form of shimmering), pyrokinesis, mind manipulation, cloning, shapeshifting, conjuration, electricity generation, reconstitution, and fire throwing, these were only his demonic powers, he of course had Prue's telekinesis, time freezing, and premonitions, and somehow he managed to have the power of deflection. His most interesting power was from his warlock blood, he could assimilate any power from any one, and make it his own.  
  
***  
  
As Cole blurred them into the Wastelands to train, he truly felt that finding Jack was one of the best decisions he had ever made.  
  
As Cole taught Jack his powers, he noticed that they came quite naturally to him. However, while they were practicing energy balls, Jack, did accidentally assimlate Cole's self healing power, making him more invincible than before. The power training only took a few weeks, and a few more weeks for the hand to hand combat training they did. Jack became more formidable in a few weeks, than some do in centuries.  
  
"So Cole, when do you think we're gonna be able to start vanquishing evil?" Jack asked.  
  
"Well actually I was thinking today," Cole replied.  
  
With that the two do-gooder demons, donned typical demon wear, Black shirts and pants, with long black overcoats. Then they respectively blurred and flickered into the underworld, to execute their plans. The duo began to simultaneously began to kill the leaders of demonic factions. This raised quite a stir in the Underworld, and also in a certain manor on Prescott street.  
  
THE END  
  
The Destinies of Cole and Jack will continue in the sequel to A new purpose, A new Hero.Evil times 5. 


End file.
